It is known to cook food items using aluminum foil. The aluminum foil may be heated along with the food and disposed of thereafter. In many cases, the interior of the oven is not exposed to droppings or spattering as the foil provides adequate protection for collection of run-off, droppings and/or sputtering. However, frequently when cooking an item such as a pizza pie, the instructions indicate that the pie should be placed directly upon the grill in order that the crust be cooked in the proper manner. However, this exposes the grill and the area of the oven below the grill to spatterings or droppings from the cooked item.
Another problem with the conventional use of aluminum foil is that food items tend to stick to the surface of the aluminum foil, which may pose a problem when flipping the food item to ensure cooking on both sides.
Using the concept to a grill pan, when the juices of the food bring cooked are permitted to flow beneath the food, the results are improved, however, grill pans require cleaning and are limited in size and utility.
Moreover, nonstick chemicals are sometimes used to coat pans and/or foils to enable the easy removal of foods from the foil. Chemicals, particularly when subjected to high temperatures, may pose increase risks to the health of the user.